fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Zagor (warlock)
Zagor may be referred as the most emblematic villain of the Fighting Fantasy series since he is the only one to be fought three times. He is the major antagonist in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, Return to Firetop Mountain and Legend of Zagor. He is mentioned in other gamebooks such as Caverns of the Snow Witch and Creature of Havoc. Early Life In the introduction of Creature of Havoc, it is said that he was part of the Demonic Three, the best students of the sorcerer Volgera Darkstorm, along with Balthus Dire and Zharradan Marr. The three were friends and rivals who killed their master with a "Dagger Rain Spell", when they thought that he was no longer of any use to them. After that, he separated with the others two, took control of Firetop Mountain and recruited an army of monsters. We learn in Creature of Havoc that Balthus and Marr became truly enemies, both wanting to seize control of Allansia for themselves, so we can guess that the same happened between Zagor and the other two. In The Warlock Of Firetop Mountain Nothing in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain is said about Zagor's goals and personality. It is just known that he rules the mountain and the monsters living here and that he owns an immense treasure that the character of the book is willing to steal. Paradoxically Zagor can be seen as the victim who stands up for his life. However, having an army of monsters at his disposal shows that he can't be regarded as benevolent. The player can either use a magic gemstone to destroy him without a fight or burn is magic cards game to weaken him drastically and defeat him more easily. The final paragraph tells the player that his/her character can use Zagor's spellbook to become the new ruler of the Firetop Mountain, however whether or not they did so is not within canon. In Return To Firetop Mountain The plot of the book occurs ten years after Zagor's death. It is said that he was truly evil, spreading fear and misery all over the region and that he "gained" his treasure by stealing it from the local villagers. Zagor is revived thanks to a resurrection spell he cast before the Warlock of the Firetop Mountain events, and plans to invade Allansia. He kidnaps people to rebuild his decayed body and cause a pest in the city of Kaad. The local villagers hire the player to go and kill Zagor for the second time. In this book nothing can destroy or weaken Zagor and the player has to find four golden dragon fangs in order to counter the Elementals that Zagor will summon before fighting by himself. Zagor appears here as an elementalist wizard and as a surprisingly fair player. After having all his Elementals overpowered he recognises the player as an equal and challenges him/her to a fair fight with nothing but a dagger for weapon. The ending paragraph states that he will resurrect again. In Legend Of Zagor The events in Legend of Zagor take place in the country of Amarillia in a different dimension than Titan. It is said that at the moment of Zagor second resurrection, in Amarillia the Demon Bone was defeated and trapped in a dimensional void. In retaliation Zagor his taken to the same dimensional void where he merges himself with the Demon Bone and become a demon warlock unfathomably powerful and almost invincible. He then gathers the remaining strength of the Demon Bone's armies and takes over the Castle Argent, planning to invade Amarillia. After defeating him, the player must drag his corpse and throw it into a magical fire to destroy him once and for all. Just like in Warlock of Firetop Mountain, the player can "meet" him through a picture and his last line of defence is a fearsome dragon, only weaker than him by a single point of Skill. Statistics And Fighting Skills In every book, Zagor is a formidable foe, especially in the second where he can't be weakened by any mean and the third where he is truly fearsome. In the first two books, he has 11 in Skill and 18 in Stamina. In Legend of Zagor, he has 16 in Skill and 20 in Stamina, which makes him one of the most powerful antagonists of all the Fighting Fantasy books along with the Night Dragon (Skill 17; Stamina 32) and Titanium Cyborg (Skill 18; Stamina 20). He can only be defeated by decreasing his Skill with the Golden Lockets and can attack with a lightning spell, (minus 7 stamina points) a fireball spell, (minus 5 stamina points) or an absorbing life spell, (minus 2 stamina points and 1 skill point) a poisoned dagger, (minus 3 stamina points) and his fists/claws. (minus 2 stamina points) Powers Zagor is often referred as one of the greatest sorcerers ever seen in Titan. He has a wide array of powers at his disposal which range from animating normal objects, materialising things drawn in the ground and the walls or seeing someone through a picture representing him, to transformation, teleportation, hypnosis, bewitching cards, summoning Elementals and Demons, casting resurrection spells or cursing someone trough a mere writing. Category:FF01 Entries Category:Titan Entries Category:FF24 Entries Category:FF09 Entries Category:FF50 Entries Category:FF54 Entries Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Humans Category:Major Faces of Titan Category:Major Villains Category:Wizards